This specification relates to processing selection criteria for selecting content items.
The Internet enables access to a wide variety of content, e.g., video and/or audio files, web pages for particular subjects, news articles, etc. Such access to content has also lead to the providing of additional content items with the content. For example, online advertising involves the providing of advertising content items with resources served over the Internet.
Providers of additional content, such as providers of advertisements, specify selection criteria such as keywords, web sites, geographical locations, etc., that is used to select the content items for impressing in relevant resources, such as web pages that are viewed by users having a potential interest in the products and services offered by an advertiser.
Automatic generation of criteria can be used to generate selection criteria for content item providers. Examples of such automatic generation techniques include automatic keyword generation, automatic generation of demographic features, query expansion, and the like.